Overlord Ion
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Ion |name3 = First Impact }} /Ranged/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases DEX by 35% for 7 seconds. |activeskill1 = Steampunk ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Vroom vroom! Time to blow off some steam. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3248% damage on 1 enemy and increases ranged damage received by 85% for 13.4 sec. 12.5 sec |activeskill2 = Plasma Release ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Powerful lightning annihilates enemies on the battlefield. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1620% damage on all enemies and increases ranged damage received by 83% for 10.5 sec. 17.8 sec |activeskill3 = Hollum Bike Overload ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = The Hollum Bike is not an easy beast to control when in overload. |aEffect3 = Increases your area ATK by 230% for 10 sec and inflicts 2540% damage per sec on all enemies. Your additional boss damage increases by 260% lor 13.4 sec each time you inflict damage (Stacks up to 10 times). Ion is granted complete immunity to all debuffs during overload. This skill is used immediately once the Hollum Bike's steam is fully charged. 1 sec |passive1 = Life of the Party |flavorp1 = Her vivacious personality makes her the life of any of the Seven Solarians' parties. |pEffect1 = Increases your DEX by 220% and ranged ATK by 72%. |passive2 = Hollum Bike Charge |flavorp2 = The "Hollum Bike" is powered by steam. |pEffect2 = The "Hollum Bike's" steam is charged by 4 each time Ion attacks an enemy. Inflicts normal attacks. Inflicts 2x damage upon using the 'Steampunk' skill. Inflicts splash damage on surrounding enemies when steam is charged to 40% or higher. Inflicts 2x damage upon using the 'Plasma Release" skill. |passive3 = Blue Flash |flavorp3 = Though she has mysterious origins, one thing is for sure; she's a formidable girl who shoots blue flashes of lightning! |pEffect3 = Increases your additional boss damage by 150% |passive4 = Master of the Hollum Bike |flavorp4 = As the true master of the Hollum Blke, an apparatus crafted with more ancient and mysterious technology than the Arch Buster, Ion can manipulate the bike at will. |pEffect4 = Increases your ranged ATK by 166% and DEX by 221% upon using Hollum Bike Overload (Stacks up to 10 times). The amount of Steam acquired increases by 2 each time the Hollum Bike is overloaded and can acquire up to an additional 10. |passive5 = Uncontrollable Strength |flavorp5 = The true ancient power was always within Ion, not the Hollum Bike. |pEffect5 = Increases your ranged ATK by 173%. When using "Hollum Bike Overload", your Additional Boss Damage is increased by 240% (stacks up to 8). The increased Additional Boss Damage cannot be dispelled. |passive6 = Power of Ancient Civilizations |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = AoE Damage is increased by 257%, and "Hollum Bike Overload" deals double damage to boss-type monsters. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Hollum Bike's gauge caps at 100 stacks, thus 40 stacks trigger this skill. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= the 28.Sept.2017 patch; see that specific version |pt1 = The Hollum Bike seems to be a part, or at least made with the same technology as the red Arch Buster, whom she is a crew member of. }} Category:Seven Solarians